1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reclosable packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gusseted package having a reclosable zipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gusseted packages having reclosable zippers are well-known in the reclosable packaging art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,450 discloses such a package. In a typical prior art gusseted package having a reclosable zipper, the front and back walls of the package are joined together by expanding side gussets. Interlocking reclosable zipper profiles are sealed to the front and back walls at free upper end portions of the package walls which are not joined by the gussets. This however does not provide for package integrity.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gusseted package having a reclosable zipper which overcomes problems associated with the prior art as indicated above.
Alternately a reclosable zipper may be sealed to the front wall, with the gusset and front and back walls being then sealed together at the top of the package. This does not provide a full opening of the gusset at the top of the bag.